


We take care of our own

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: My take on Linda helping Tracey Gates after her husband was killed
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	We take care of our own

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Linda helping Tracey Gates after her husband was killed

This is set during the episode The Life we choose

Danny Reagan's house  
The phone rings and it wakes Linda Reagan up

Danny,,Hi,, Linda says sleepy,,is everything ok

Sorry to wake you so late babe,, it's been a bad night Danny says with a sigh

Danny what's wrong,Linda asks

It's Roland Gates ,, Danny replies

What about him,, Linda asks confused

"There's been a shooting" Danny says with a crack in his voice

Is he dead,, Linda asks

Danny takes a deep breath

Oh my God'' Linda exclaimed

I know that his family is coming up for the christing and they haven't arrived yet"Danny says"Tracey alone,, can you go look out for her??

'Of course I will'but what about you Danny,,Linda asks

I'm good, Danny says,, Babe I have to go back to work now.

Linda hangs up with Danny and gets ready to go to Tracey Gates house

I can't believe that he's gone,,Tracey sobs

It was just last week that we had dinner together and Roland and Danny were teasing us about how cops wives bond together,, Linda remarks.

I know that I have no right to ask you this but I don't have anyone else to ask,, Tracey says with tears in her eyes

You can ask me anything,, Linda says gently

Can you please help me pick out the casket for Roland,,cries Tracey,, Danny said that you helped with both Mary's and Joe's

Of course I will help you,,Linda replies softly,, I am here for you until your family can get here.

Linda and Tracey go to the funeral home

Just look at all of these caskets"Tracey says crying

"How can I decided which one to put him in,,,I just want him back "Tracey Gates sobs

I know you do sweetie,,says Linda as she hugs Tracey Gates,,I know you do


End file.
